


Howl

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: Soulless Killer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Gunplay, M/M, Reader Insert, Soulless!Sam, male reader - Freeform, murder fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves are powerless in the day light and that's just the way Sam likes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that rape is not okay. Murder is not okay. Not okay is putting it lightly.
> 
> Please read the tags.

You knew why he was here. You didn't even have to ask. The tall, long haired man, standing in your bedroom doorway was there to kill you, but you didn't care. You didn't ask for this to happen to you. You didn't ask to be a werewolf, but the chains weren't working. You still found a way out every time you turned and you always woke up covered in someone else's blood. There was no controlling it. You didn't even know where to start. So, you closed your eyes and prayed it would be quick. But the gun shot never came.

You opened your eyes and he was still standing there. You reached over to turn on the bedside lamp and you could finally see his face. He had a look in his eyes that made you feel edgy, but otherwise he was a handsome man. He wouldn't be for long if he didn't put that gun in his hand to use before the sun set.

“Do it. Shoot me,” You said. “I can't stop you.” You waved your hands, cuffed to the bed. The last person you could still trust, the sole holder of the key. They would miss you, but at least they would be safe from you.

“It's not time for that yet,” he said. “It would be such a waste to kill you now.”

“What? What are you talking about? Kill me! Before the sun sets you moron!”

The walks into the room and pulls something from his back pocket. A ring gag. You struggled against the chains.

“What the hell are you doing? I'm a werewolf you jack ass you have to shoot me!”

“You don't listen very well do you. It's not time yet.” He stopped next to the bed and leaned down to put the gag on you. You tried to pull away, you tried to clamp your mouth shut, but he pinched your nose closed. Tears formed in your eyes and you tried to beg him silently, but he didn't care. He waited patiently for you to run out of air and open your mouth to gasp. He shoved the ring into your mouth and behind your teeth and tightened the strap around your head.

“That's better,” he said with a cruel humor to his voice.

You shook your head violently trying to dislodge it, trying to tell the stranger no. He reached for your sweat pants and you kicked at him. You couldn't stop him.

“You should be a little nicer to me you know,” the man said darkly. “I'm your savior after all. I'm going to kill you just like you wanted remember?”

He climbed onto the bed and knelt between you legs. You tried to kick him off the bed, but he positioned himself where you couldn't hit him. The gun appeared again and somehow it was a lot more frightening up close than it had been before. He laid it down on your bare chest and the metal was cold enough to make you shiver.

The man worked the button open on his jeans. Senseless noise poured out from your mouth as you tried to beg him not to.

“Hush. It's not that bad.” He ran a hand tenderly down your cheek. “After all, nothing in life is free right?” 

He pulled the zipper down and pulled out a cock that would make a vainer man jealous. It was rock hard and dripped when he stroked it. He pulled a condom from his pocket, tore it open and rolled it on.

“I wish I could leave my cum buried inside you, but I don't like being on the wrong end of a police chase you know?”

You whimpered remembering you were going to die. Unless he waited too long to pull the trigger. You'd be a risk to public safety once again, but at least this prick wouldn't be breathing any longer.

“You gotta pay up if you want me to help you. And all that noise you're making, I know exactly where this is going first.”

You were screaming now as he moved up the bed. He grabbed your head by the hair and slid his cock through the opening of the gag. He sighed and his head fell back.

“Oh yeah, sweetheart. Perfect, scream for me. That feels so fucking good.”

You stopped your screaming and tried to focus on not chocking as he rammed his dick down your throat. There was sharp pain across your face and it took you a minute to realize you'd been slapped.

“I said _scream_ ,” he growled. The gun was in his hand again and pressed against your temple. You screamed.

“That's it,” he purred.

He fucked your throat until it was raw and drool dripped down your chin. Then he was right back between your legs, his gun resting on your chest. He stuck a finger in his mouth, then pressed the tip of it against your ass hole. You were begging behind the gag again.

“Never had anything back here have you?” He pushed his finger inside and it burned as it stretched you open. “Damn that's tight. Guess not huh? Good thing you slobbered all over my dick. This could hurt a lot worse.”

He pushed the head of his cock against your hole and you thrashed, trying to get away or get him off you or get free. His hands wrapped around your waist and forced his way inside all at once. You screamed and collapsed onto the bed feeling like you'd been stabbed.

He sighed. “Ah, yeah. Much better than that sloppy mouth you've got their.”

He pounded in and out of you and each time sent pain crashing through your entire body.

“Of course. You do have a pretty mouth. I like seeing those lips wrapped around something. That gag just isn't the right look for you.”

He reached up to your surprise and unclasped the gag from around your head. He stuffed it back into his pocket. You worked your jaw a bit and tried to moisten your dry mouth, but before you could get out so much as a “please” the man shoved his gun into your mouth.

“Suck on it for me and maybe I'll let you cum, too.” He traced a finger up the back of your cock and you noticed then that you were hard.

You hollowed you cheeks and sucked on the gun. More for the sake of stalling for time than getting off, or so you told yourself. Just a few minutes and you would tear this bastard's throat out. You could feel the change coming.

He resumed his harsh pace, fucking in and out of your ass, a dangerous pace considering the finger resting beside the gun's trigger. He was incredibly controlled and you didn't think that finger would slip unless he wanted it to, but it was far from a comfort.

His cock nailed your prostate and you moaned, mouth dropping open, toes curling, fingers wrapping around the chains of the shackles.

“Is that good, baby?” he purred. “Did I find that sweet spot, huh? You gonna cum while I split your ass open and fuck my gun in your mouth?”

You couldn't help but glare up at him.

“Oh don't be like that, sweetheart. It's not my fault you're a little whore.” He smiled and he pulled the gun from your mouth to brace himself with his arm on your chest, the tip of the gun digging in just above your pounding heart. His other hand wrapped around your cock, jacking you off furiously.

You screamed as you came, your ass clenching hard around his cock. “ _Yes_ ,” he hissed and as he came his finger squeezed the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
